


One Sip Too Many

by kingvandam



Series: Falling was a Mistake [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking, it's another sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: They say drunk mouths speak sober minds. But maybe tonight Dean's mouth was too drunk for his sober mind.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Falling was a Mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	One Sip Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> gotta be honest wasn't expecting to expand this universe. wasn't even sure where to begin a sequel but then the idea hit me at four in the morning and i shot up and wrote this! kadeshia_army_wwe this ones for you i hope you like it!

It wasn’t intentional. Things like this never were. It had been just like any other night. There had been yelling and drinking. Then when it had stopped Dean snagged the still mostly full and open bottle of gin sitting pretty in the center of the coffee table. Well that was the simplified version of what had happened at least. The longer version would detail the failed attempt at sneaking back into his house at what was nearly midnight. It would cover the fact that the broom was leaned against the back door and how the sound of it crashing against the tiled kitchen floor had woken his father up. His father who had been drunk and half asleep on the couch. It would cover how his mother was out working which left the two of them alone. 

The fine details of what had happened were starting to blur along with Dean’s vision. Every swig of the bottle made reality a bit fuzzier. The walk to Roman’s was never an easy one on nights like this. Nights where walk was a generous word to be describing his stumbling. To make matters worse the only reason he was out so late in the first place was because he was hanging out with Roman. Roman who he had told that it was fine he was out that late. Roman who he had completely lied to in that circumstance. 

The first couple of knocks on Roman’s window were soft and barely even a noise at all. The next couple had a bit more confidence to them. Those were the ones that had managed to catch Roman’s attention. Dean watched as Roman lifted his head up off of his pillow and glance over at him through the window. Dean watched as Roman shook his head and rolled out of bed. Just like any other night Roman snuck out of his own house in the middle of the night and drove Dean off to some quiet place. Tonight it was an old bridge on the way out of town. They had parked on the side of the road a little bit before the actual bridge before getting out and walking along it. 

They were only just barely on the bridge when Roman’s voice cut through the silence, “You’ve still got the bottle.” 

Dean nodded, eyes focused on the ground below him as he took a big swig of said bottle.

“What happened?” Roman asked softly.

“Fucking broom,” Dean muttered. 

Roman hesitated for a moment before pressing further, “What about the fucking broom?”

“Who the fuck leaves a broom leaned against a door?” Dean voice cracked on nearly every word. 

Roman stayed quiet for a moment before answering softly, “I don’t know.” 

Dean stopped walking. Roman stopped as well only a few feet after Dean had. While Dean’s gaze was on the ground Roman’s was on him. In his head his fathers words were echoing and every blink felt like the pause in his words when he’d punch instead of yell. He was unsteady on his feet swaying back and forth. It felt like he was drowning out in the open air. 

“Fuck!” he screamed as he hurled the bottle at the ground beneath him. 

Roman jumped back instinctively as glass shattered against the pavement and the few sips left of alcohol made a small puddle. Dean didn’t move though. He stood there still, staring at the mess he had just made. Usually the alcohol would numb the pain but tonight it just amplified it. He didn’t dare look back up at Roman. He had a feeling that this would be a final straw of sorts. That Roman wouldn’t want anything to do with him again after that outburst. It was a completely irrational train of thought but Dean was too drunk to notice. 

“Dean?” Roman tried cautiously. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Dean whispered, shaking his head. 

“Hey,” again Roman’s tone was soft. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” he repeated a bit louder, “I can’t take it anymore. I can’t fucking take it anymore!” 

The last iteration had been a yell. He began smacking the palms of his hands against the sides of his head and violently shaking it no. Carefully Roman stepped over the glass and towards Dean, reaching out for him. Dean flinched away when he felt Roman touch him. He hadn’t seen him move at all, too preoccupied with the hole his gaze was burning into the ground. Roman held his hands up and took a small step back. Dean was gasping for air. When had he run out of breath? 

The expression on Roman’s face was concern. It made Dean’s gut twist into knots. Dean had already in the span of seconds decided Roman now hated him and Roman had the audacity to look concerned for him. He looked so cute when he was concerned. Dean was shaking, he had already done enough damage and he didn’t really have much else to lose. That’s when it clicked in his head. If Roman already hated him than he really didn’t have anything else to lose. With only a second of hesitation Dean lunged at Roman, grabbing the side of his face and kissing hard against his lips. As Roman stepped back Dean held on and stepped with him. It was the grabbing of his wrists and the push of them back against his chest that broke the kiss. Both stood wide eyed looking at each other.

“You are so fucking drunk,” Roman stated.

Dean tensed his jaw and shook his head before shoving hard against Roman’s chest, “Fuck you!” 

“Fuck me?” Roman pointed to his chest, “What the fuck did I do?”

“Fuck you for being so fucking nice to me,” Dean choked out, eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

Roman rubbed his hand on his face, “What?”

“You’re just so fucking nice to me all of the time. You’re the only one. You’re the only one who’s ever been nice to me and I fucked it up by throwing a stupid fucking bottle at the ground like a fucking freak,” the words came pouring out of his mouth. 

“Dean-”

“No I get it you hate me now and that’s all my fault. I figured hey since you already hate me might as well take advantage of it and get at least one kiss out of the guy I’m in love with.” 

“The guy you’re in love with?” Roman asked as if he had misheard him. 

Dean’s eyes widened in fear for a moment before anger settled back in, “Yeah. The guy I’m in love with. I’m in fucking love with you asshole! I’ve spent my whole life being told I’m worthless and unlovable and getting the shit kicked out of me and then you come in telling me I’m not. I mean how the fuck was I not supposed to fall in love with you. You’d ditch fucking anything for me even your own girlfriend. Oh you’re stupid fucking girlfriend!” 

“Hey,” Roman gripped both of Dean’s arms and pulled him in for a tight hug. 

Dean struggled against Roman, but no amount of shoving made Roman let go. With a huff Dean let the defiance drain from his body as he went limp against Roman. The tears in his eyes finally began to fall and streak down his face. Roman was shushing and rocking him side to side as they stood there in the middle of the bridge. Dean only shook harder as he balled up the fabric of Roman’s shirt in his hands. 

After a while Roman spoke softly again, “I don’t hate you. I never could.” 

Dean’s voice was muffled against Roman’s chest, “You don’t love me.” 

“I’ll always love you,” Roman whispered into Dean’s hair. 

“Not the way I want you to.” 

It was silent for a moment before Roman spoke again, “Can we talk about this when you’re doing a bit better?” 

Dean nodded, more tears falling out as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

“Okay,” Roman pulled away from the hug, still gripping Dean’s arms, “So here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna go back to my place and you’re gonna sleep off the alcohol. Then in the morning I’ll drive you to the diner and buy you the greasiest breakfast ever for your hangover and we can talk about this all then. Okay?”

Dean nodded and looked anywhere but at Roman. 

“Say okay,” Roman pressed.

“Okay,” Dean mumbled. 

“Okay,” Roman let out a heavy breath. 

Roman turned Dean around towards the truck and walked him back over to it one arm around his shoulders. Dean let himself be lead, he had already given up all of the fight he had left in him. He didn’t dare open his mouth again no matter how much he wanted to just ask why. Why was Roman still being so nice to him after that episode? That’s just how Roman was Dean guessed. Roman cared about him and that was a hard pill to swallow. Despite Roman’s claims that he always would Dean wasn’t so sure about that. That’s why he kept his mouth shut. He kept it shut the whole ride back to Roman’s. He kept it shut when Roman tossed him clothes to wear and demanded he put them on. Clothes that were far too big for him and hung straight off. He had knotted the string on the sweatpants three times as tight as he could get it but the still barely stayed up. 

It was when they got in bed and Roman wrapped his arms around him that he almost said something, but again he kept his mouth shut. There was no fight in him nor was there a reason to fight. Instead of focusing on the numbness he felt inside he focused on the beat of Roman’s heart echoing against his ear. The shirt Roman was wearing felt soft again his face as he tried to instinctively fight off the sleep his was falling into. It was Roman playing with his hair that finally did him in. That was the last thing he remember before going under completely. The morning was the last thing he wanted to come but god did it feel good to get an actual night of sleep. So for now it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
